In combat, aircraft are often threatened by attack from other aircraft, guided missiles, and/or artillery upon being detected with radar and/or other types of detection systems. In order to avoid such attacks, is it desirable to interfere with the functioning of a radar detection system, and/or other type of detection system, used to direct the weapons at the threatened aircraft. One existing approach to attempting to avoid these types of detection systems is a passive chaff. A passive chaff is typically conductive ribbon, chopped to a quarter-wavelength of the threat radar frequency, and dispensed from the defending aircraft to form clouds that will be suspended in air for intervals of minutes. By strongly scattering radio waves, the chaff cloud functions similarly to a fog bank in front of a searchlight and the strong, backward-scattered reflection of the radar beam may prevent the radar from seeing objects behind the cloud. However, the passive chaff may be penetrated by range-gating the radar receiver, so that the backscattered signal from the chaff cloud may be precluded from being received by the radar at the same time as any target return. Another existing approach to attempting to avoid these types of detection systems is on-board jamming. In this approach, the defending aircraft may carry radio transmission equipment that may be used to interfere with threat radars by a variety of techniques, such as overwhelming the radar receiver with a strong continuous signal, so that the radar cannot detect reflected ranging signals. Thus, the defending aircraft may give up its directional position in order to conceal other vial information about itself. Other techniques may corrupt the threat radar's signal processing logic and render it ineffective. However, the jamming aircraft may be vulnerable to detection and interception, and the jamming aircraft must remain in the vicinity of the threat radar in order to suppress its function.
A system and method is needed to decrease one or more problems associated with one or more of the existing systems and methods of aircraft evading radar detection, missiles, and/or other types of devices and/or detection systems.